mbavroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
This page is a list of all the episodes and the plot. The Movie Ethan Morgan is a nerdy freshman who's parents get a babysitter to sit him and his little Sister, Jane Morgan. He and his best friend, Benny Weir, soon discover that Ethan's babysitter, Sarah, is a fedgling vampire. Soon Erica, Sarah's best friend, and Rory, Ethan and Benny's friend, are turned into vampires as well. Ethan, Benny and Sarah must stop Jesse, a 200 year old vampire, from taking the souls of 219 Dusk fans and bringing back his flock. 'Series 1' Lawn Of The Dead Benny tries to impress his crush by using his spellbook to resurrect her dead dog, but he uses too much potion and accidentally brings other creepy creatures back to life. Three Cheers For Evil Erica and Sarah join the Whitechapel High cheerleading squad after Ethan has a nasty vision where Erica has captured the souls of the students. Blood Drive Whitechapel High School hosts a blood drive and Erica comes in as an intern, planning to take the donated blood for herself. 'Guys and Dolls' Jane steals Benny's spellbook after her doll,Debbie Dazzle, becomes broken. She attempts to use a spell to fix Debbie, but instead Debbie becomes human. 'Double Negative' The yearbook team is coming up with ideas for this year's yearbook photos and decide to use an old camera that Benny sold them. 'Friday Night Frights' Whitechapel High hasn't won a sports trophy in 30 years. The ghost of Coach Ed, the school's deceased former gym coach, returns, thinking it's finally time to win one. 'Smells Like Trouble' When Ethan has trouble asking Sarahhttp://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Sarahon a date, Benny makes a love potion, which affects Erica, Sarah and all the girls in school. 'Die Pod' Whitechapel's oldest tree has been cut down, and the tree takes its revenge by growing weeds into the school's computer system. 'Blue Moon' The school's hairiest jock, David Stachowski, declares himself as Ethan and Benny's best friend. Ethan suspects David is a werewolf and while trying to prove this fact. 'Doug The Vampire Hunter' Ethan, Benny and Rory win a chance to help Doug Falconhawk, a paranormal investigator, with an episode of his TV show "The Scare Finder" 'The Brewed' A delivery error causes a coffee called "Lotta Latte" to turn its drinkers into zombies. The principal of Whitechapel High has a whole case delivered for the teachers. 'Three Geeks And A Demon' Ethan, Benny and Rory accidentally release a demon from a board game that takes over Sarah's body. It turns her into a goth vampire that craves human blood. 'Re-Vamped' Jesse is awakened from the dead and returns from the grave to get Sarah back but she refuses. Ethan and Benny prepare to destroy Jesse again. 'Season 2' 'Welcome Back Dusker' Sarah is adjusting to being a full-blooded vampire and learning to play by the rules of Whitechapel's Vampire Council. Ethan and friends discover they have a new enemy. 'Say You'll Be Maztak' An ancient Mayan sky queen named Lucia is accidentally summoned, and she prepares for a ritual that will unite her with a sun king and end the world. 'Fanged And Furious' Ethan buys an old car that is possessed by a vampire who causes the vehicle to attack random people. 'Flushed' Two alligators and their evil mutant spawn terrorize the town. 'Mirror, Mirror' Twenty-five years ago the star of The Rainbow Factory was tragically crushed on stage. The play is back, and the gang has to handle a ghost with a thirst for revenge. 'Village Of The Darned' 'Jockenstein' 'Siren Song' 'Hottie Ho-Tep' 'Independance Daze' 'The Date To End All Dates' 'All's Well That Ends Well'